


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by klutzy_girl



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Erica's the one who figures out that Lainey's gone and fucked herself over by falling for CB.





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Surprisingly, Erica’s the one who figures it out when she and Geoff are back in town for a visit and stop by the school to visit Lainey. Watching Lainey and CB interact is a pretty enlightening experience, especially after meeting the other teacher at her reunion a while back. When CB left to check on a student, Erica decided to blurt out her suspicions, not even caring that they could have been overheard. “You’re in love with him!” she accused Lainey.

Lainey scoffed. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Erica rolled her eyes while Geoff hung his head, hoping his wife wouldn’t interfere and knowing it was a lost cause already. “You are head over heels in love with that annoying, nerdy teacher, Lainey. Is Glascott here? Or Mellor? I’m sure they’d back me up.” Not like she wanted to talk to more teachers if she didn’t have to but that was beside the point.

“You’re seeing shit that isn’t there. Tell her, Geoff!”

Geoff raised his hands up in defeat. “I wish I could but she’s actually right. And he pretty obviously loves you back.”

“I thought you said I shouldn’t meddle anymore,” Erica teased.

“I think we all knew that wasn’t going to happen. You are Beverly Goldberg’s daughter, after all,” he teased right back.

“Are you two flirting right now? Gross.” Lainey shuddered even as fear started to creep over here. “Anyway, you’re both wrong. Neither of us are in love.”

“You are dead fucking wrong, Lainey Lewis. But I’m not going to pull a Beverly and force you two together.” She was seriously considering getting her mother involved but no one had to know that.

CB finally came back and Lainey’s eyes lit up when she saw him. “Oh fuck,” she murmured.

Confused, CB looked around him. “Did something happen? Is this one of your insane plans again? I thought we talked about this,” he gently chided.

“He’s in love,” Erica sing-songed. Geoff elbowed her and she let out a grunt, glaring at her husband.

“You should probably tell him before Beverly hears about this,” Geoff told her as he tried to push Erica out the door.

“What was that about?” a confused CB questioned once the two of them had departed.

“Nothing,” she lied, beginning to panic. How long had she felt this way? Probably a while, now that she was thinking about it.

CB frowned, clearly not convinced, and sat down next to her. “Are you sure? You want to talk about it?” 

Lainey groaned and put her head down on the desk. “Fuck me.”

“Uh, what?”

She lifted her head back up and glared at her. “This is your fault!”

“I didn’t even do anything!” he protested.

“You’re such a nerd and you’re on my case all the time but do you think that’s stopped me? Not a chance.”

“Lainey, breathe. What are you even talking about?” he asked her in a soothing tone of voice.

“Why do you have to be so sweet? Damn it.” Lainey blew out a breath and decided to go for it. “Fuck it. I’m in love with you.”

He laughed, caught off guard _and_ delighted. “Yeah? Good to hear because I love you too. God help me, because I don’t know why, but I do.”

She snorted and leaned forward to kiss him. They were interrupted when a ball landed on the desk between them. “Get a room!” Rick yelled.

“Shut up!” Lainey yelled back.

“Make me!”

“Why don’t we just calm down?” a laughing CB suggested as he sat back down.

Lainey didn’t look forward to telling Erica she was right but at least Beverly hadn’t been pulled into this. She and CB couldn’t wait until the school day finished and they could go home and talk (and maybe more) about where this was heading.

Erica totally did not gloat later that night when Lainey called to tell her that she and CB were starting something.


End file.
